Forbidden Love
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: Obidala! Prequel to author Ticklesivory's Heart of Darkness. Tis a tale surrounding a Knight and Handmaiden, where their story first started. Takes place around TPM with many twists. Yay Obidala!
1. Prologue Padawan's Journal

**From the Archived Journal of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Naboo

Early Afternoon

_It was supposed to be a routine rescue. _

_Together, my master Qui-Gon and I quickly made our way through the empty streets of Theed with help from our new "friend" Jar-Jar Binks. The city was being invaded by the Trade Federation; countless armies of droids were keeping the peaceful city at bay. Qui-Gon and I could do nothing more then sneak around as we made our way to the palace, careful not to disturb anything to alert them to our presence. _

_Our objective; find and rescue Queen Amidala._

_It seemed simple enough, really; find the Queen and her subjects, rescue them and head back to Coruscant. Once there, seek the council of Chancellor Palpatine and Masters Yoda and Mace. When the Queen was in ours hands her safety was imminent._

_Seemed routine enough._

_Qui-Gon and I finally caught a glimpse of the Queen and her handmaidens; the orange flow of their dresses was hard to miss. We followed them from high up, using the walkway to hide ourselves from the few droids that guarded them. I counted a few pilots and at least five handmaidens. The others were hard to see but with Qui-Gon picking up the pace, I had no other choice but to momentarily take my eyes off of the group to fulfill my mission. We managed to stay ahead of them; the droids seemed to be leading the group towards the hangar bay. _

_Qui-Gon and I silently waited to make our move, taking out our lightsabers. I was as calm as any should be. Behind me Jar-Jar did us the favor by staying quiet himself. I never understood what Qui-Gon saw in him to allow him the chance of tagging along. _

_Finally, just before they were about to pass underneath us, we made our move. One by one the droids fell under the searing power of our lightsabers. Together Qui-Gon and I worked to keep the group safe; none of them scattering as droid parts flew in random places. We had to keep the noise to a minimum so as not to attract any more attention, so the faster we took them down the better our chances of escaping to the hangar. _

_I flipped my lightsaber around a few times in a perfect circle, ready in case if anymore of them came after me—then my eyes fell upon the girls', the handmaidens. Each of them in turn seemed to watch Qui-Gon and myself in silent awe. Only one of the five was staring at me before I powered down my lightsaber to return it to my belt. From the briefing, I recognized this young handmaiden as Padmé. _

_Her and I stared into each other's eyes for…what seemed like an eternity. My slight panting from the fight quickly subsided. The sight of this maiden…_

_Qui-Gon's sudden instructed to leave the street invaded my thoughts. Handmaiden Padmé seemed to blush under the pressure of finally realizing I was staring back at her. I turned away from her out of politeness; making it look like I was scanning the area for any more droids before following Qui-Gon's lead and continuing on with the mission—thus heading towards the hangar bay.. _

_Something about the moment…_


	2. Prologue Handmaiden's Diary

**From the Private Diary of Handmaiden Padmé Naberrie**

Naboo

Late Afternoon

_It became a nightmare._

_The Palace was intruded. We do not how many of the droid army invaded Naboo, but the palace was the intended target. They came in through the city; surrounding the area and securing it like a force not to be reckoned with. Their numbers greatly overpowered ours. _

_They found us, everyone: the Queen with her handmaidens—including myself—Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka and a few armed guards. We did not struggle nor did we put up a fight; instead, we merely succumbed to their will. At least temporarily._

_We were "escorted" through Theed's halls. Apparently we were to be taken to a special "camp" in hopes of persuading the Queen to make this seemingly "peaceful" invasion legal. As if a mere document were to stop her…_

_Of course we refused. We had to—or should I say _she _had to. Without the Queen there would be no one in which to make this charade possible. Killing the Queen would be pointless as would more-or-less torturing her. I would rather not get into such thoughts. _

_Our small party was being led through Theed's nearly empty streets. I kept up the pace with my fellow 'maidens, doing my best to hide my discomfort. Although I was surrounded by my friends and colleagues, I still couldn't help but to think that maybe something could go wrong…seriously wrong…_

_I noticed that we were being taken almost in the same direction as the hangar bay. There weren't that many droids surrounding us and even though our men were unarmed it didn't mean they could still use physical strength… If only…_

_We were inching towards the hangar ever-so closely now. Time was running out and so was my eagerness to get away. I understood the possibility of getting caught if I somehow managed to let the men know that I had a plan—even though I had to relay it quick—but it was better then being sent to a "camp" where they will do their best to make the Queen sign the treaty…but what will they do with the rest of us?_

_I shuddered at the thought at what they might do to us 'maidens. Ridiculous, I know, but I still cannot help to think..._

_Suddenly, two brown-robed figures appeared before us; lightsabers flashing set with determined faces. A Master and Padawan team._

_Our rescuers._

_It was as if they fell from the heavens, only it was actually from an overhead walkway. As quickly as they had landed, the youngest one—the Padawan, I presumed—quickly sprung off of the ground and kicked two droids out of commission. I watched both Jedi with much anticipation as they swiftly took care of the problem. I couldn't well describe the respect I felt for their graceful technique as they precisely took down every droid surrounding us… None of our party attempted to flee or make a sound. Doing so would be suicide and greatly create a problem for the Jedi who came to our aid._

_For some unknown reason, I kept my eye on the youngest Jedi—the Padawan. _

_Sure, his master was more cautious and precise with his technique. But his Padawan seemed to be…more loose, more open-minded…a bit reckless…_

_Rather cute._

_I had a feeling he sensed I was watching him quite eagerly. After finishing off the last droid he spun his lightsaber around in front of him—and stared directly at me._

_I couldn't take my eyes away. When our gazes locked—were his eyes blue?—I felt something. Something within his calm gaze made me feel…relieved…thankful…secure…_

…_even embarrassed. Almost immediately I felt my face turn red. I didn't realize his master was talking, and just as quickly as our gazes met he turned away. To be honest I was very grateful it was he and not I who broke the awkward staring. But the same time I felt a small ping of disappointment. For a Padawan he had quite the lovely face._

_We left the small courtyard and proceeded to the hangar bay. I didn't notice the young Padawan was standing beside me until he brushed past one of the guards. Once again I did my best to keep my composure as I felt my face begin to flare—my arm seemed to be touching his. Although he was standing with his back to the wall, his gaze moving from his master to the courtyard we just exited, I was pinned in between him and another one of my fellow 'maidens. It was hard for me to move and the position I was in made me feel slightly uncomfortable. _

_Nonetheless, I did feel a bit…excited…that he was right beside me. Silly, I know, but I couldn't help it._

_We continued to the hangar after a short conversation between our governor and the Jedi Master. _


	3. Chapter 1 Intensity

Chapter 1

"You're under arrest!"

Those were the last words spoken by the droid before its "life span" became nonexistent.

Qui-Gon's lightsaber sliced through it with little resistance. Together he and his Padawan began the procedure of securing the hangar and freeing nearby pilots. The older master's lightsaber danced as he successfully deactivated droid after droid; his Padawan dancing in a similar form across the room. The two were unstoppable.

Many of the droids blocked the small group's way to the main ship. Everytime Qui-Gon defeated a handful many more seemed to appear out of the blue. The fight was slowly becoming more exasperating.

Even his Padawan seemed to notice the growing tension; his senses alerted him that Obi-Wan was facing a similar problem. Although he managed to free the Nubian pilots and sent them to join the Queen and her subjects, droids quickly separated Obi-Wan from his master.

Qui-Gon encouraged the pilots to pick up weapons from the fallen droids and use them. They quickly acknowledged and soon Master Jinn was able to fight his way to his closely surrounded Padawan. Time and again when Qui-Gon was sure he would be able to reach him another wave of droids would join the continuing fray. Obi-Wan's slight distress at the nonstop chaos rippled through the Force, which encouraged Qui-Gon even more to fight his way towards him.

A familiar sound near the pair caught his attention for a few seconds—seconds that nearly cost him. Into the hangar came rolling droidekas—destroyer droids. Qui-Gon counted three—then two more joined its brothers. The battle intensified as Obi-Wan was being drawn away from him and into the line-of-fire of the destroyers.

A few shots from the pilots went wild. Qui-Gon noticed that as the droidekas turned their attention away from Obi-Wan to deal with them, some of the blasterfire ricochet off of the nearby Nubian starships. The Force blared a warning in the back of his mind and he struggled to pinpoint exactly where the danger was to occur.

Qui-Gon barely saw it coming.

* * *

**From the Archived Journal of Master Qui-Gon Jinn**

Naboo

Starship Hangar Bay

_It became utter chaos. _

_Slowly the droids managed to surround and corner my Padawan. My efforts of clearing a path to come to his aid were quickly faltered. _

_The Queen and her court were cut off from escaping into the Royal Starship. In a valiant effort, her guards and pilots were protecting her with determined strength; taking careful aim so as to hit the intended target. One by one the droids fell, but were soon replaced by more. The chaos for them I imagine was almost impossible._

_Impossible…if you're not a Jedi._

_I then felt a ripple in the Force; a warning. Something was about to happen._

_On top of concentrating of getting to Obi-Wan, I quickly made a mental scan of my current situation so as to pinpoint where the danger might occur._

_Then the Force allowed a quick glimpse into the few precious seconds I had to react—a glimpse into the future._

_One of the blasterbolt's from a fallen pilot was to hit a nearby starship and ricochet…where it was to hit a large canister—a liquid source. _

_A fuel canister._

_One that was stationed barely a breath away from the destroyer droids—_

_--and dangerously close to Obi-Wan. _

_I acted immediately. _

_In two quick strokes I took down three droids and yelled at Obi-Wan. Another swing and I took down a fourth and sidestepped; ready to leap to my Padawan's side. With how many droids he faced he didn't react in time._

_The blasterbolt went off and hit its unexpected obstacle. _

_The destroyers were scattered as pieces flew everywhere from the intense blast. Not even the lone droids were able to escape the inevitable._

_Nor was Obi-Wan…_

_As I yelled he turned his attention towards me and was suddenly flown off of his feet and went skidding across the polished floor. The Queen's escorts were momentarily stunned by what had just happened before they ran for the Royal Starship. In turn I went straight for my Padawan._

_He was knocked unconscious and part of his face was smeared from the searing flame and smoke. Without much effort I lifted his lifeless body into my arms and rushed inside the ship. _


	4. Chapter 2 Care

**From the Private Diary of Handmaiden Padmé Naberrie**

Royal Starship

_I have been placed in the care of Master Jinn's Padawan._

_I still do not know the young man's name._

_He is sleeping soundly. _

_It was a shock to see what happened to his apprentice. The danger was unexpected and most disturbing…at least to me. Master Jinn carried him aboard as the ship warmed up and began to take off. Captain Panaka quickly escorted the concerned Jedi Master to a vacant sleeping quarter not far from the bridge. Once there, he gently laid his Padawan down and went into deep concentration—meditation, I presumed. _

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say the air in the room shifted slightly. _

_Satisfied that he did all he could temporarily, he proceeded with Captain Panaka to the bridge. I went back to join my fellow handmaidens to accompany the Queen. After some turbulence, Captain Panaka and Master Jinn approached the Queen to update her on our current situation. _

_After a short deliberation—apparently we were to land on a desert world called Tatooine—I was chosen to look after Master Jinn's Padawan. _

* * *

Padmé dipped a cloth in lukewarm water and gently cleansed the smoke-smeared features of Master Jinn's Padawan. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Most of his robe was burned due to the explosion, and part of his arm and lower leg were the same. Save for a few cuts from flying pieces of shrapnel, he was lucky to escape with his life.

And with his lightsaber.

She looked over at the silver object, resting on a nearby stand. Its unique design glistened. To think that only a few moments ago, the blue blade saved the Queen and her subjects from a handful of droids in the courtyard…and again in the hangar bay. Her Majesty's Court owed the young man their lives.

Her attention returned to the resting face. She quickly took note of his braid, and gently cleaned out the dust. He would have to look his best once he awakened—even the tiniest detail needed proper attention. Padmé would make sure he was well taken care of.

The Padawan shifted. The small reaction startled the handmaiden. Perhaps he was dreaming—reliving the moment that nearly cost him his life.

There—just under his tunic. Along his chest she noticed fairly-visible scratch marks. Small bits of shrapnel somehow made its way under his tunic to lightly scratch him. Dipping the cloth again, she gently opened his tunic to clean off the tiny marks.

…his physique was remarkable. His skin was soft, yet also strong. Even while injured, the "battle scars" gave the slumbering Padawan an even more appealing appearance. She wondered if he felt a slight embarrassment from her staring at him. Except he was placed under her care, so in a sense she had a right to see him this way.

Now she wondered if he felt vulnerable.

The young 'maiden gently dabbed at his slowly sweating body. Padmé had to almost completely—but carefully—take off his tunic to further examine his current state. She found a small sharp piece of droid armor tucked into his hip and another near his upper thigh. A couple of small-cut patches of healing bacta and soon the tiny wounds were sealed.

Padmé folded the cloth and neatly placed it on the bowl. Once again her gaze returned to the shiny silver object across the living space. When he awakened he might need to know where it was. She stood and strode over to the stand, picking up the heavy lightsaber. _They say that every one of them is different—unique in its own way._

The Padawan's looked simple enough.

She returned to her chair and placed the weapon next to the bowl.

_Beep_

Padmé answered her comlink. "Yes?"

"Padmé, its Saché. How is he?"

"Sleeping soundly."

"Any injuries we should be aware about?"

Padmé considered. "I might need the serum to help prevent poisoning from droid metal in the blood stream."

"Poison?"

"He had two small pieces of droid shrapnel imbedded into his skin," Padmé relayed to her fellow 'maiden. She never kept her eyes off of the slumbering young man. "But other then that, I think he's going to be fine. What's our status so far?"

"We should be arriving at Tatooine within a few minutes. The Queen was thinking of sending one of us to tag along with Master Jinn."

This caught her attention. "Is this wise?"

"She is curious about the workings and scenery of this desert world." The young handmaiden paused. "Plus, he may need another helping hand in obtaining the parts needed to repair the ship."

"Who did she have in mind?"

"It's a credit toss between myself and Yané. She would send for another, but Rabé wants to stay by the Queen's side along with Eirtaé, and your with Padawan Kenobi."

So, a name was revealed.

"All right. Tell her I will be there before we touchdown to discuss the matter a bit more. I feel I need to take part in this."

"See you in a bit."

Padmé sighed, tucking her comlink back within its hidden pocket along her orange sash. "A handmaiden's work is never done. I apologize Padawan Kenobi, but I must be going." Grabbing her diary off the stand on the other side of the bowl, she gave the sleeping young man one last look before exiting the room…

…unaware that he heard the whole conversation and smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 3 Vision

_Darkness._

_Eternal darkness._

_No thoughts._

_No scenery._

_Quiet._

_Not a sound._

_Not a single sound…_

_Listening…_

_CLASH_

_The sound of thunder—distant, but near._

_CLASH_

_No, not thunder._

_Lightsabers. The sounds are those of lightsabers._

_Dark cloud surrounding a never-ending sky. Dark fog._

_CLASH_

_Red, green, and blue glows—two reds?—each fighting in midair against each other—one green fights a red as the blue fends the other. What madness is this?_

_Green seems to be in the lead. Blue stays behind. Double red takes them both on with concentrated strength. _

_...other sounds? _

_Yes, just off to the side. _

_Again, blue is present. Double red and green are not. Instead, where red and green should be, it is only blue. Blue is accompanied by long spectrums of continuous fire—blasterfire? _

_Are those constant apparitions blasterfire?_

…_a Force vision…_

_Was the Force revealing two paths?_

_One side; double red takes on green and blue. Green is ahead while blue defends from behind. Red seems to rule them both._

_Other side; blue is helping countless bands of stray blasterfire. Green and red are nowhere to be found._

_What was this madness?_

_What is the Force trying to relay?_

_CLASH_

_The duel between the colors—lightsabers, he presumed—suddenly picked up the pace. The battle between them intensified as they progressed; fighting style changing as the aggression slowly sped up. He couldn't move—could only watch as the mixing colors seemed to be coming towards him._

_On the other side, blue and blasterfire also seemed to be heading his way._

_If he didn't move, both would collide. _

_He was the collision point._

_Frozen. _

_Stunned._

_Shield himself from the inevitable battles—_

—_nothing._

_Silence._

_Eerie greeting._

_A voice…distant yet soft._

_No more thunder. No more echoes of blasterfire._

_One voice. Soft and delicate._

…_the handmaiden?_

_Can't hear. Voice too distant, yet so distinct. _

_Did she save him?_

_Presence is fading. Soon he shall awaken._

"_Jedi Kenobi…"_

_Part of his name…somehow reassuring…_

_A smile. _

_She saved him. _


	6. Chapter 4 Decision

Tatooine.

Qui-Gon didn't know very much about the endless desert planet.

Except that it was hot. Very hot.

What little breeze there was, however warm, he silently enjoyed as it gently swayed his flowing hair. This wasn't going to be easy, getting the parts needed to repair the ship. He didn't expect that the departure from Naboo was going to involve an intense battle with the Trade Federation. It was a shame only two astromech droids survived the ordeal.

Clothed in civilian attire, he nodded to Jar Jar and together they set off towards the distant city of Mos Espa. Hopefully, the local junk dealers were carrying the vital parts needed to make the trip to Coruscant. He ignored Jar Jar's complaints about the sun making his body hot—obviously knowing that Jar Jar preferred moist climates and swimming in water—and absentmindedly reached inside his poncho to check on his concealed lightsaber.

He hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

**

* * *

****From the Archived Journal of Master Qui-Gon Jinn**

I was barely a few feet away from the Royal Starship when my mind wandered.

I had checked on the status of my Padawan before leaving. His is still asleep, with his wounds cleansed and bandaged. A quick talk with Handmaiden Padmé was enough to know that I would be bringing back more then just replacement parts.

Obi-Wan had a slight fever.

I don't need the Force to tell me that he will not get better on his own.

Captain Panaka slowed my trek to tell me that the Queen wished for me to take one of her loyal handmaidens—Yané. When I asked of what assistance she might bring, she simply stated that she knew the type of medicine needed to help Obi-Wan. With her medical training, she believed that organic antidotes were stronger and more effective then the synthetic serum created in labs.

"Merely a bypass of the original product." She explained.

One more to worry about.

* * *

Padmé and Saché watched through the ship's viewport as Master Qui-Gon accepted Yané's company. If any one of the handmaidens knew their business about medicine, it was her. They were both relieved when Captain Panaka turned to return to the ship alone. At least now Jedi Kenobi had a fighting chance.

"How much damage do you think was done to the ship?" Padmé asked, not keeping her eyes off the small group heading into the distance.

"Enough to know we're going to be stranded here for awhile," Saché replied. She smoothed out her orange dress and crossed her feet.

Padmé nodded thoughtfully. The coolness of the pilot's chair calmed her nerves. "Padawan Kenobi's fever is rising."

"By how much?"

"Rather steadily."

"You think it might be space fever?"

She shrugged. "I doubt it. You've seen how hard he took it when those canisters exploded—he must've inhaled quite a bit of smoke and dust. Not to mention the pieces of metal I found in his skin."

Saché frowned. "I thought you gave him the serum for that."

"I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

Padmé looked at her. "It was outdated. It did little to slow the effects of his condition."

"You fear he might be poisoned?"

"Yes. I believe it was from the metal, as well as the smoke and dust."

Saché nodded her understanding, and then fell silent. Padmé welcomed it. She had enough to worry about aside from the young man's condition. For now they all had a chance to breathe and relax from the issues that currently still plagued Naboo. It tore Padmé's heart in two knowing that she was so far away from home, away from the place she grew up in…

_The palace has been taken over, the city is in chaos, our planet is literally being held hostage…and we're running away from it all. _

The trip to Coruscant was vital for Naboo's salvation. Right now the election of Chancellor Palpatine remaining in office was taking place, not a good time to approach an important figure to mention that his homeworld's safety is at stake.

Padmé stood, turning towards the door to leave. "I think I'll keep watch on Padawan Kenobi."

Saché nodded. "I'll stay here a bit longer. Its quiet and nearly empty, a good place to relax."

"Whatever you say."

The young handmaiden paced herself towards the private quarters that the young man currently resided. She wrapped her arms in front of her, nervous about what to do once she resumed her duty of watching him. He was sleeping very soundly and his wounds were patched up. There couldn't be anything more she could do.

Except…keep him company. It would be good to look upon the slumbering features of the young man who shared a momentary glance with her back at Naboo's courtyard. She still couldn't explain the feelings she felt when his eyes fell upon hers, but she knew the embarrassment all too well when it seemed awkward.

A sound of something clanging to the floor made her rush into the room. A quick glance told her that there was an intruder—only she didn't see or hear them leave. The silver lightsaber that was supposed to be sitting on the stand was now on the floor. Whoever was in here sure was fascinated enough to drop the helpless object. Padmé closed the door behind her and proceeded around the bed to pick up Padawan Kenobi's lightsaber. Thankfully, the sound didn't rouse him.

Squatting on her knees for a few seconds, careful not to pull on her dress, she raised herself up—and gasped, dropping the lightsaber which fell once more to the hard floor.

Padawan Kenobi was awake.

And staring right at her.


	7. Chapter 5 Conversation

Obi-Wan wasn't fully aware of an intruder until he saw something orange bend down next to his bedside. The Force told him the intruder meant no harm—and instantly regretted staring at the lovely face that appeared before him.

He made Handmaiden Padmé gasp in surprise. What dropped to the floor with a rather loud noise he could only guess to be his lightsaber, the metallic sound was unmistakable. Even in her frightened state, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

Padmé quickly composed herself and took slow breaths to steady her beating heart. How dare he do that to her; staring with near bloodshot eyes when he was supposed to be asleep! Really she found it quite rude.

She bent back down to once again retrieve his lightsaber and finally placed it back next to the water bowl. "I see your finally awake," she managed to say given her jumpy state. "How are you feeling?"

Kenobi swallowed. "My throat is dry."

She nodded and sat beside him. "Unfortunately I cannot give you any nourishment until you have been given the proper treatment for your wounds…"

"Wounds?"

"Yes. You were injured back on Naboo and Master Jinn brought you aboard," she looked at him curiously. "Do you remember?"

Kenobi stared off, doing his best to recollect earlier events. After a time he shook his head. "I remember the sound of something loud happening…someone calling out my name…" He winced as he attempted to sit up. Padmé gently eased him back down and he looked into her eyes. "But nothing more. Am I missing something?"

So his condition was not too bad. "No. I think that is all you need to know, Jedi Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan."

"I'm sorry?"

"I would prefer you call me Obi-Wan," He smiled. "And to whom do I owe my care to?"

Padmé felt her face about to flush. He was cute _and_ charming. "I'm Padmé."

"Thank you, Padmé. For everything."

Now her face began to flush. She looked down to hide her embarrassment. "I suppose I could give you a little bit of water to calm your aching throat. Can you breathe okay?"

"Somewhat." Then his face took on a look of puzzlement.

The silence made her flush further, thinking he was still staring at her, but when he made a sound of displeasure… "Is anything wrong?" Padmé asked, worried.

"I can't…did you numb me with anything?"

"No. I only gave you a small dose of an antidote earlier in case if your bloodstream was infected, but nothing to leave you with no feeling. Why?"

He gestured with his chin down the blanket. "I can't feel my legs."

A bit scared, Padmé took the blanket off of him and closely examined his legs, particularly around his ankles. "Tell me if it hurts anywhere." She silently chided herself for not examining him more thoroughly. Carefully she pushed her fingers around his skin. He hissed through clenched teeth when her fingers pushed a sensitive spot on his right ankle. She did it with the left one…and heard him hiss again when she touched his foot. There weren't any signs of blood around his legs, but when she carefully began to pull off his boots… "Obi-Wan," her voice sounded small. "Can you feel that?"

"What is it?"

Padmé looked closer inside both his boots, and then looked for tears on the outside. "You must have somehow twisted your ankles when you fell. Okay, I'm going to slowly lift your legs one at a time. If it hurts too much, please tell me and I'll stop."

"Agreed."

"Okay," Padmé slowly lifted his left leg and gently bent his knee, supporting his calf and upper thigh. She looked over at him. "Hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Next one." Gently setting his leg back down, she went around the other side of the bed and prepared for the right leg. "Again, tell me if it hurts." She lifted him carefully like before, about to bend his knee—

—and that's when a small trickle of blood made its way out of his boot and oozed onto his pant leg. The sight surprised her and she nearly dropped his leg back onto the bed. "Padmé?"

"Your bleeding," her voice nearly caught in her throat. "I need to remove the clothing around your boot and the boot itself to see something."

"My ankle is broken, isn't it?" His words stopped her. This time he managed to ease himself up and look at her with knowledge of understanding. "And I think…I think something is digging into…" He reached along his left hip, and searched for the meaning behind his pained expression.

"Stop, let me see." Turning him over, she looked for the object that caused him sudden pain…and found an even bigger piece of droid metal embedded into his skin, just below the belt that tightened his tunic. How could she have missed that? And at that size? Then again, she recalled Master Jinn's hurried pace at wanting to get aboard the bridge to take off from the hangar bay. He didn't seem at all interested in checking in on the status of his Padawan—which made her feel even guiltier about not thoroughly examining him closer. She took out her comlink and immediately called for one of her fellow handmaidens—

—until she realized that all she was grasping onto was air. She turned to see Obi-Wan holding the tiny device. "What are you doing? You need immediate attention—"

"I want you to do it," Obi-Wan replied calmly. The look on his face nearly made her heart flutter. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"I don't have the right skills for something that deep." She tried again, "Handmaiden Yané—"

"Please Padmé." This time he looked serious, almost…was there a hint of embarrassment?

How could she resist? And with the look he was giving her? Somewhere deep within her self-conscious a warning went off.

She tried a different approach, sitting back down on the bed. "In case if you didn't know," she started in a soft tone, "we've landed on a desert world called Tatooine. The ship was damaged in a quick fight with the Federation. We made an emergency landing, and Master Jinn took Jar Jar and Handmaiden Yané with him to seek out repair parts…and medical supplies for you. Yané is better then any one of us at handling this type of situation." She held up a hand, expecting him to interrupt, and he politely bowed his head for her to continue. "I will grant your request of wanting me to tend further to your injuries, but all I ask is the chance to relay a blood sample to her in case if your blood is infected."

Another inclination. "Agreed," then his brow furrowed.

Padmé smiled. She knew what he was thinking. "I know that I told you earlier that I gave you something for that, but as it turned out…let's just say, somebody isn't keeping track of what we have."

He nodded. "I understand."

* * *

**From the Archived Journal of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Royal Starship

Tatooine

Mid-Evening

_I could not begin to express what I felt when she told me that my master had gone off with one of her fellow handmaidens. Somehow I got the vaguest feeling…that she was supposed to have gone with him. But instead she remained here, being placed with the responsibility of tending to my care._

_I do not fully understand why when I was experiencing a Force-vision that her voice slowly brought me back from my short slumber. As part of my training I immediately reminded myself of the Jedi Code…_

**(Silence. Slightly heaving breathing in background)**

_I also do not understand why I stopped her from calling one of her "sisters," even if she was possibly feeling the need to contact my master. I suppose…I didn't want her to go. I understood that it was her duty as one of the Queen's 'maidens to follow orders and act upon with loyalty and complete discipline—but somehow I sensed that she felt relived, even happy, that it was her who was chosen to look after me and no other._

_I am uncertain whether to feel… _

_Her touch was gentle when she checked my legs for any signs of bruising. I even felt a shiver crawl up my spine. When she began to bend my knee, her hand that supported my upper thigh slightly trembled. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was slightly embarrassed with handling me that way._

_I'm a Jedi. I shouldn't think such thoughts. _

_Right now she is analyzing the data she collected on my blood sample. Handmaiden Yané has informed her that they took shelter from an oncoming sandstorm in a nearby living area. They are to return in the next day with the right supplies for my medical needs. _

**(Short pause. Slight movement in background)**

_Padmé is returning with my evening meal. _

_I look forward to dining alone with her._

**(Shuffling of material in background)**

_Already I feel as if my fever…_

**(Comlink off)**


	8. Chapter 6 Status

**From the Archived Journal of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn**

Tatooine.

Nightfall.

_We have successfully acquired the medicine needed to cure Obi-Wan's increasing shock fever. _

_Handmaiden Yané has informed me that it might only be used as a temporary source until we reach Coruscant, where the real healing will commence at the Temple. According to Handmaiden Padmé, Obi-Wan has awakened and has no real recollection of how he received his injuries… Already I sense…_

_Something is amiss._

_Strongly amiss._

_I have sensed it ever since arriving on this planet. It must've started when the cruiser received a transmission from Naboo. I spoke very briefly to my Padawan and Captain Panaka earlier in the day, telling them not to respond or transmit anything that might jeopardize our current location._

_If the Force is trying to tell me something is wrong…_

**(Unidentified beeping in background)**

**(Comlink off)**

* * *

"Master Jinn? It's Padmé." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"How is he?"

"His fever has gone up slightly since we last spoke. I managed to wrap his ankles with the appropriate bandages, but…" She trailed off and Qui-Gon patiently waited. He knew there was more. "Master Jinn, Handmaiden Rabé ran an analysis of the droid metal that I found embedded in Padawan Kenobi's skin. According to the results, the compound included in the refining process contains a chemical agent known to momentarily stun any living person. She has reason to believe that this agent is the cause of his poison."

Qui-Gon felt a heavy weight build in his chest. "Thus causing his state of fever."

"Precisely."

Surprises seemed to pop up around every corner. "All right. Handmaiden Yané and myself will be there first thing tomorrow morning with some cleansing herbs for his bloodstream. In the meantime, keep me informed of his condition."

"Understood, Master Jinn. He is asleep right now. He managed to eat all of his dinner without resistance."

He smiled. "That is indeed good news. Qui-Gon out."

He wasn't truly aware of another set of eyes watching him until the Force warned him. Qui-Gon briefly met the eyes of Shmi Skywalker, a single mother whose son offered shelter to the disguised Jedi Master and Handmaiden before the rage of the oncoming sandstorm. Although he was very keen on helping them complete their task, his mother was a bit suspicious. Especially when Jar Jar nearly became lost from the onslaught of sand and wind. He pounded on a few neighbors' huts and shouted out random words until Shmi allowed him in. The sight made Handmaiden Yané smile and the young boy Anakin laugh heartily. The image of Shmi's son enjoying himself finally made her smile.

Shmi turned away and disappeared into the dwelling. He knew she didn't hear any of his conversation—or anything that she _might_ have heard—but he also knew she was very alert. He admired her courage.

Still…the heavy weight that burdened within Qui-Gon remained a bothersome question. The status of his Padawan's fever did little to ease his state-of-mind. Including the fact that one of ankles was badly injured and his bloodstream was poisoned. If he caught the warning earlier…if he made more of an effort to aid his surrounded Padawan…

The heaviness invaded his heart, and Qui-Gon embraced it; falling into a Jedi technique of capturing and riding out the current emotions. This was not something he should be dwelling upon; they had the herbs necessary to temporarily halt Obi-Wan's weakened state until they were able to make it back to Coruscant. Until then, he had faith that his Padawan was capable of fighting off his illness until the treatment was given.

* * *

Padmé tucked away her deactivated comlink. It had been nearly two hours since Obi-Wan fell asleep. She was grateful that he managed to finish all of his dinner, minus the crysvory cake that was dessert. Padmé had to admit that the little cake was too sweet for her tastes, as it had proven to be the same for the slumbering Padawan. Sometimes the sweets of Naboo were known for excessive use of sugar delicacies.

His fever was becoming more worrisome by the minute; his tunic had been removed to be properly cleansed while she tended to the many scratches and bruises. His sweating had been nonstop and sometimes his deep breathing would occasionally make him cough. Padmé could only keep his forehead cool and offer him water.

Saché was busy sewing the holes and cleaning the cuts on his tunic, and Eirtaé was busy repairing his boots. She was thankful for the many skills her fellow 'maidens offered to the team.

And even more thankful to be at Obi-Wan's side.

Padmé took the time to relax and rethink the day's events. It still shocked her to witness his unexpected fall. It was frightening and heart-wrenching. She remembered feeling helpless as Master Jinn did his best to reach his ambushed Padawan, while the surviving Nubian force protected her and the Queen's subjects. How irresistible was the urge to grab a nearby blaster and help make her way towards him…as he was being pushed towards the droidekas…

Then Master Jinn, out of desperation, called out his name—and Obi-Wan turned to look.

That one look was all it took. It nearly tore her heart in two to see Master Jinn pick up Obi-Wan with little resistance. How lifeless he was in the tall master's arms… Padmé never felt so heartsick. She was glad when Saché pulled on her arm when everyone began rushing inside the ship. She was even more excited to be placed in charge of his care.

Eirtaé wasn't at all that much excited when she was ordered to clean up the two remaining astromech droids that survived the escape through Naboo's orbit. Padmé was certain that she was very much preferring repairing Obi-Wan's battered boots.

She gently dabbed the young man's forehead with a damp cloth. Just a few more hours, and soon he will be given proper treatment for his illness. A yawn managed to escape from her lips and one look at the chronometer signaled it was time for her to rest.

Handmaiden Padmé leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Padawan Kenobi's cool forehead. She whispered, "Sleep well, Obi-Wan. I'll be back here in the morning with a hearty breakfast." Caressing the side of his head and tracing her fingers down his braid, she gave him one last look and quietly exited the chamber.

A smile soon spread across her young face. If she didn't know any better, she would say that she was forming a crush on the slumbering Jedi.


	9. Chapter 7 Boonta Eve

A/N:Happy Thanksgiving everyone! May the Force be with you!

* * *

He couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

His body felt tired…and his mind drifted. The meals were enough to satisfy his aching joints and the Force supplied the rest of the healing. No matter much his master's presence demanded meditation through their training-bond; it did little to soothe his weakened state. He admired and looked up to the large man with much acceptance, and often wondered—especially now—if there was something missing. A single word, an unheard thought, or even an unspoken feeling. Something tugged at the helpless young man and it troubled him.

That is…until she entered the room. Stood close enough for him to almost touch. Suddenly his strength increased and he breathed easy; the Force surrounded his weakened form and almost overwhelmed him with the support and comfort desired for healing. She was his strength, his piece of mind, the air in his lungs…and company most asked for. While he slumbered he became more increasingly alert to the feelings that grew within. An attraction was being formed that embarrassed and excited the ecstatic Padawan. He understood perfectly well the consequences to such forbidden attachments and lingering feelings.

He couldn't help it. It was as if he could almost anticipate her moves and determine her thoughts through body language or a single expression. He trusted the will of the Force, and in return was granted peaceful solitude.

Love is forbidden amongst Jedi.

But would love be forbidden between people who served different masters?

Handmaiden Padmé Naberrie was a servant to Her Highness the Queen; Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was an apprentice to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Were there any differences? Were there any similarities? He could name so many and yet mention so few.

Did he just connect with her through a bond of service? Is that all he thought of the both of them—as servants to a higher cause? He knew full well that one day he would undergo the Trials and become a full fledged Jedi Knight, but what of Padmé? Would she forever dwell under the servitude of Nubian rule?

Whatever her decision, he hoped and prayed he would still be a part of her life.

* * *

It was early morning and Padmé was still a bit tired.

Handmaiden Yané arrived early to drop off the medical supplies to help the healing Padawan aboard the stranded ship. Handmaiden Padmé was both grateful and happy to see her friend again…but not so pleased when further news was brought to her attention. Yané called for a special meeting with the Queen and her subjects from a holographic image of Master Jinn.

"Are you sure about this?" Padmé asked, bewildered. "Trusting our fate to a boy you hardly know?"

Master Jinn went on to explaining the events that were to be taken place in a few hours. None of the handmaidens knew why exactly he chose to stay behind instead of being present to talk to the Queen directly…but when he spoke of a "Podrace" and the importance of testing a dangerous vehicle before an important event, Padmé felt a bit offended. His Padawan was not doing so well and needed his master's guidance—and yet he chose to stay behind and check on the status of a flying death machine! How absurd!

The Queen however seemed to have faith in the Jedi Master's judgment and did not speak a word of protest. Even the other handmaidens seemed content with the dangerous decision.

Meeting adjourned, Handmaiden Yané gave Padmé a small chip. "Master Jinn wanted to give this to his Padawan."

"What is it?"

"A chance for him to watch the upcoming Podrace. He felt a bit of excitement might do him some good."

Padmé sighed and hugged her friend goodbye. She watched her fellow 'maiden disappear into the depths of the sunrise and went back inside the ship. She relayed the meeting to Obi-Wan once he had awakened and was fed a hearty breakfast, in which he listened to her contently and allowed her to voice her thoughts on the present situation while he ate. Padmé never felt so much better after venting her feelings.

Nor did she ever feel so comfortable.

"A Podrace?"

"Yes. That's what Master Jinn said."

Obi-Wan contemplated. "You feel you need to be there."

His statement surprised her. "What?"

He swallowed his food. "You feel you need to be there," he repeated. "Things do not seem right and you feel you need to offer more support; to be present during the Podrace."

"That's absurd—"

"But it's also true."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"Why do you think I would go?"

"Because you don't trust him."

"I do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"He sometimes approaches things a bit recklessly—"

"Is that you're personal opinion?"

"It's what Yané told us."

"Do you believe her?"

"She's my friend. But she admires him greatly."

"Then why do you pass judgment if you haven't been around him?"

Pause. "Are you teasing me?"

Shrug. "You're not telling me the truth."

"About your master?"

"About why you _really_ don't want to go. Even though I sense you do."

Padmé never felt so lost or frustrated with anyone before. Yet she could bring herself to lie to him. Not now.

"Because I don't want to leave you alone."


	10. Chapter 8 Acceptance

Obi-Wan sensed rather than watched Padmé exit the ship and leave for Mos Espa, dressed in local clothing. After a few seconds frustration, he lifted his seemingly increasing weakened form and made his way quietly to the bridge, creating a momentary distraction for the guards so he could be alone.

Something felt wrong.

Padmé he knew was in no immediate danger, but something within the depths of the Force nagged at his conscience. His heart was trying to tell him something that was almost inaudible…even with his weakened condition, under all the beads of sweat and a pounding bloodstream, he longed and yearned to be out there with her.

To protect her.

Be with her.

…love her.

He finally admitted to himself the feelings that tugged at his soul and screamed from a distant in his ears. He had no doubt it was the will of the Force. While sleeping he meditated and many visions—although incomplete—passed through his mental being and left him curious and cautious.

This path he was treading was indeed dangerous and extremely forbidden. Yet with every insight into the Force with meditation, something kept telling him that this was _right_ and that the Force was the cause to the immediate attraction.

He could neither confirm nor deny the feelings that dwelled deep inside.

One thing he knew for certain…

He was starting to fall in love with Handmaiden Padmé Naberrie. Protector and servant to Her Highness Queen Amidala.

Master Qui-Gon he knew would never accept this. Nor would the Jedi Council.

If knowledge of this discovery ever reached either party…

Obi-Wan wiped his forehead with his sleeve. They would not find out. Not now, not ever. He would enjoy whatever time he shared with the beautiful handmaiden and hope that he would continue to see her after they reached Coruscant. He sensed a well-hidden turmoil boiling inside Padmé…and could only guess she was feeling the same towards him.

Whatever the reason, he was certain about his feelings and trusted the Force enough to keep his secret.

He smiled as the small form of Padmé in the distance stopped to look back at the ship for a moments reflection…in a startling effort, he managed to create a small wind gust to sweep past her in reassurance that he was watching over her and would be there within a quick breath should something go wrong. Weak or not, he would defend her to his very last.

He couldn't tell if she smiled or not, but guessed she knew for she nodded and turned back around to continue on with her journey to Qui-Gon and Yané.

Time to prepare for the viewing of the Podrace.

This little boy Qui-Gon spoke of better win.


	11. Chapter 9 Preparation

The arena, in which the race was to begin, was full and overly crowded.

Qui-Gon, along with the company of Shmi and Yané, made their way across the desert field towards Anakin's racer where Shmi immediately held her son in her arms and talked softly to him; such as a mother would when expressing her worries for her only son's safety. The sight of seeing mother and son together sent a feeling of guilt through Qui-Gon's heart. He should have checked on the status of his Padawan earlier when he had the chance, rather then having Handmaiden Yané go back to the ship alone and unarmed. Qui-Gon had no doubt that the young girl had been trained in the arts of self defense and was more then likely to care for her own well-being when nobody else was present…but the growing disturbance in the Force did little to convince the aging Master to accompany her and see Obi-Wan with his own eyes.

It would have brought comfort to his Padawan.

That…and answer the lingering questions that recently were discovered during his current meditations. Something from the Force was drawing his Padawan towards a path that was all too familiar to Qui-Gon. It was a path he had been on before, and one that had ended in much sorrow and led him into a world of self-destruction. The feelings and Force-traces through their training bond told Qui-Gon that something forbidden was beginning to take place…how he was certain of this, he could not be sure. But he trusted in the Force and right now all he knew was that he deeply believed Anakin Skywalker would win this eventful race and soon everyone aboard the Naboo vessel would be heading to Coruscant.

That is…if he could do his best to concentrate on the _now_ rather then the _later _and _what ifs_… The darkside was growing each passing day and didn't seem to dwindle in stride.

He had to be cautious.

And return to the ship with no casualties.

Casualties… Was he expecting an attack?

"Master Jinn, sir." Handmaiden Yané gently broke him from his thoughts, gazing into her caring eyes. "Miss Shmi and I will take our places on one of the circular viewing balconies. Anakin is preparing for the race, and requests your audience."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Of course. I'll will catch up to you two in a moment." Yané smiled and soon she and Shmi made their way to the far side of the arena.

"Where is Jar-Jar?" He heard Shmi ask the young 'maiden.

"He's with See-Threepio and Kitster. Staying out of trouble, I hope."

He couldn't help but to smile. _Staying out of trouble indeed_, he mused.

Anakin looked up as he saw Qui-Gon approaching and smiled. "I'm all set and ready to go!"

"Good." Qui-Gon lifted the young boy off the ground and into the racer, helped him strap himself in and soon settled down to eye level. "Yané says you wanted to speak to me?"

Anakin nodded, placing his helmet in his lap. "Yeah. She mentioned something about your apprentice being injured…and that after I win this race, your going back to the planet where you came from so he can be properly treated."

Qui-Gon slowly nodded. That small feeling of guilt soon increased in strength as Anakin allowed the subject to linger in the air a while longer until he spoke again. "I was wondering…what happened to him?"

He looked at the young boy directly in the eyes. "Before we were able to escape into the ship with the Queen, my Padawan became greatly outnumbered against the enemies were facing." Anakin nodded, interested and yet concerned with what Qui-Gon was telling him. "In the Force, I sensed something that told me I needed to get to him quicker. And in response I hesitated…and it nearly cost me my Padawan's life." Qui-Gon looked down at the ground.

Anakin looked at him before the Jedi Master shifted his gaze back towards him. The older mans eyes slightly glazed over, and Anakin knew that this memory was painful. "I almost lost him, Anakin. Instead of being able to reach Coruscant, we were forced to come here when our ship took on heavy damage, as I'm sure Yané mentioned to you, and with what little medical treatment can be offered to him…"

"The money you need and the parts for the ship are his only hope of getting better."

A small smile appeared on Qui-Gon's face and he nodded. "Precisely."

"Well, tell him to hold on a bit longer—because I'm gonna win this race and make sure he gets better!"

Anakin's enthusiasm warmed his heart. "Then may the Force be with you, Anakin. Feel…don't think. Use your instincts."

"And win!" Anakin shouted.

Qui-Gon hoped so.

* * *

Shmi smiled as Qui-Gon joined them. "Is he ready?"

"As ready as he'll ever be." He gave her a concerned look. "Will you be all right?"

She was hesitant. "This is something he loves to do, and I know from the bottom of my heart that he has the ability to do what he thinks is right… I won't stop him. If he believes he can help you get back home…"

Qui-Gon took her hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze. "I appreciate your sons help. I know he can look after himself."

Shmi smiled. "I know."

They were about to ascend when they heard a familiar voice yell at them from across the field. Yané was the first to catch a glimpse of her fellow handmaiden. "Padmé! What are you doing here?"

After a few pants and a moment of catching her breath, Padmé joined them. "I came here to witness this Podrace that's supposed to be our prayers of leaving this world for myself."

"What about Padwan Kenobi? Surely you cannot leave him unattended?"

Padmé looked to Qui-Gon to give the answer. "He acknowledges my decision and saw no reason for me not to be here when our moment of truth is decided. He will be watching this race as promised and awaits our return back to the ship."

"I can see no amount of reasoning can be made to convince you to head back to the ship. So, Miss Padmé, I grant your request of joining us."

"Thank you, Master Jinn."

Shmi took her place in a comfortable spot while the two girls' crowded her on either side. Qui-Gon took a chip from his comlink and inserted the tiny square into the handheld viewing screen; transmitting the images back to the ship.

Anakin would not disappoint him.


	12. Chapter 10 Podrace

The Podrace had begun with Anakin's racer—along with another racer's pod—stalling as the rest began the first lap. Padmé at first became easily frustrated. For a moment, she could already see Naboo's future slowly fade into the distance… Then the gentle grasp of Yané's hand was enough to soothe her worries and temporarily grant her a moment of peace.

Afterall, she was within a Jedi's presence.

But was thinking about another's.

She begun to realize that she missed Obi-Wan terribly; that it was suddenly a bad idea to come here and not be there by his side. Her crush on him was unmistakable, something that she knew was wrong and threatening should anybody find out. Padmé was aware that Jedi could sense the others feelings, so she did her best to conceal her feelings should they happen to "catch" Master Jinn's attention.

If he found out…she couldn't begin to count the accusations that would be against Obi-Wan.

And yet, she could not help but wonder if he was doing okay without her…

* * *

For some unknown reason, Obi-Wan couldn't help but to smile at the young boy's misfortune of having his pod stall at the beginning of the race.

It was wrong to find it funny, but the humility the boy must have been feeling was what caused a smile to creep along Obi-Wan's lips. His eyes watched the race with interest as the pod finally started moving and quickly caught up with the others. From what he read about these dangerous races, the routes were crude and highly complex; one sharp turn or a miscalculation in speed and soon you and your pod were nothing more then a burning fire ball. He never did understood why various beings enjoyed the thrill of the ride and the anxiety of the chase, but whatever made you rich from watching different pilots from other worlds compete in a deadly game of speed and skill… He knew one thing for certain; the crowd always came back for more.

As he had noticed with this particular crowd. Even if this day was a holiday—Boonta Eve, he recalled Padmé telling him—he had never witnessed so many spectators and gamblers show up for a deadly event of podracing.

Whatever, he thought. He hoped Qui-Gon knew what he was doing.

* * *

Qui-Gon had great faith in Anakin. That much he knew.

The race so far had been intense and many times over, Shmi and the Queen's two handmaidens would gasp in unison and huddle together as they watched the small handheld view screen. The image of course, was of Anakin's racer.

He stood behind them, allowing them space. Through the training-bond he could feel Obi-Wan's slight anxiety and this brought much comfort to the older Jedi Master. If only he knew what Qui-Gon had been told many years before…

A sudden uproar from the crowd broke his thoughts as the first of the racers crossed the finish line and began their second lap. Yané leaned forward in her seat and squinted her eyes to see above the horizon in the distance. Obviously, Anakin's pod wasn't among the first few to pass through.

Suddenly, she got up and pointed. "There!"

Anakin's racer zoomed past the finish line with such speed that both Yané and Padmé followed him with much enthusiasm. Shmi however, seemed to tense. She handed the small viewscreen to Yané and stood to stand beside Qui-Gon. He regarded her kindly. "Is there something wrong?" He prodded gently.

Her features softened. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for him."

He nodded, and smiled. "Anakin has great skills when it comes to rebuilding broken parts. He can pinpoint where exactly the problem is and fix it immediately."

"I know," Shmi almost whispered. Her gaze seemed distant.

"Does watching the race bother you?" He asked softly.

"Sometimes." Shmi looked up at him. "No matter how many races he competes in, Anakin always comes out of it alive."

"He can sense things before they happen. From his storytelling of previous racing— "

"He is strong in the Force," Shmi finished.

"Yes." Qui-Gon couldn't hide his mild surprise. He looked deeply into the face of a loving mother's features and held her gaze, even as the crowd cheered and ranted on when another racer was killed out in the desert—the Force echoing that another life had been lost—he couldn't help but to feel a sudden admiration for Shmi. A single mother to raise a child from an unknown pregnancy and watch as his skills in repairing and love for racing increased with each passing day.

An admiration any Jedi—Knight or Padawan—feels when one takes on an apprentice or watches as their own apprentice is Knighted and takes one of their own. The feeling she was giving off in the Force was mutual; but Qui-Gon knew it to be of something more. She was proud of her son.

As he was proud of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan…

The Force—shifting from a ripple of a racer's death to a calm feeling of accomplishment from Shmi—shifted again when a warning became present. Stretching out into the infinites of the Force, he could sense no immediate danger, save for if a pod crashed nearby and was hurled towards the crowd.

But this was something else.

Something much deeper.

Something much more concentrated.

Something…coming from afar, and yet so near.

Something…familiar…


	13. Chapter 11 Disaster

Obi-Wan watched the race with much interest and a constant smile on his face.

For some reason he found the whole race amusing; as if the lost lives of different racers were the best entertainment he'd seen in his time. He sensed from afar Padmé's deep interest in the race and that of her comrade, Handmaiden Yané. It wasn't hard to pinpoint the two ladies among a sea of different Force signatures.

Nor wasn't it hard to pinpoint Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon… He sensed something wrong that seemed to dwell within his distraught Master. Opening his senses to their training bond he gently prodded further, hoping that they could somehow communicate what was disturbing him so…

Then Obi-Wan began to feel it. His sweating palms and beading forehead due to his fever returned, and Obi-Wan gently allowed his connection to the training bond waver just a bit; telling Qui-Gon that he still wasn't well but would allow the bond to hold.

…the world suddenly seemed to spin, and Obi-Wan rested his head in his hands; the cheering of the crowd echoing in his small quarters as the second lap of the race began. Something was wrong with him…and it was something of a different cause then the fever. This was something stronger, something darker and just as dangerous.

_Tap_.

Obi-Wan looked down. He half expected to find some of his sweat drip onto the food tray that sat on the foot of his bed, the meal his afternoon snack. He figured that whoever brought it in thought he was in the 'fresher, when it reality he was in the cockpit watching Padmé leave for Mos Espa.

Only it wasn't a drop of sweat.

It was a drop of blood.

* * *

Qui-Gon sensed his Padawan's presence as their training bond opened and Obi-Wan's weakened state flooded his being. So, he still wasn't well, but the Force was telling him that his Padawan was coping and eating well to keep up with his body's needs. A good sign and a welcomed one at that.

But he still couldn't help but to feel uneasy that the disturbance in the Force was coming from Obi-Wan.

Closing his eyes, the ripples in the tide slowly began to grow bigger and longer as danger grew nearer…and all seemed to be coming from his Padawan.

Qui-Gon wasn't prepared for what happened next.

* * *

The blood that slowly dripped onto the tray steadily increased as a few more drops joined the first.

But with each drop—the ones following the first—a quick vision of someone within the large crowd invaded his mind and clouded his perception. Every drop brought a quick history of the being that the Force was showing him; whether they be smuggler, full-time gambler, local shop keeper, a part-time guard…anything. It seemed rather harmless at first, seeing each random individual and knowing their past history.

Only nothing was harmless about each of these individual species. They all had a dark present, something mysterious about their character that nobody knew. Except for Obi-Wan. He knew exactly what secrets each of these men and women carried with them. Something dark and dangerous. Be it a killer, a child molester, a stalker and eventual wife-beater—everything. Every little dark secret invaded Obi-Wan's senses and overwhelmed his concentration of keeping open his training bond with Qui-Gon.

His lungs began to tighten and his breath soon was coughed out in gasps. The Darkside—it was all coming from the Darkside! He couldn't get up, couldn't get up to run from this tiny place that suddenly seemed to close in on him; trap him inside this ever-growing nightmare and swallow him whole. The blood stopped dripping from his nose but the visions didn't. They came at him in waves. Wave upon wave upon wave crashed into him and he whimpered and whined at the intensity of it all. The Darkside beckoned and Obi-Wan soon found himself thrown back upon his bed, kicking and thrashing wildly and everything and nothing in particular. Pain and despair ripping and tearing at him.

Qui-Gon's presence suddenly glowed along the forced-open training bond. Like a gentle hug from a mother protecting her child from danger, Qui-Gon seemed to envelop his spirit around that of his Padawan and protect him from the onslaught of feelings and past misfortunes that plagued helpless Obi-Wan.

But not even together were they able to stop the darkness that needed to be set free; to be sent to a better place other then a weakened and unstable Padawan.

No. It had to go somewhere else.

* * *

Padmé watched out of the corner of her eye as Qui-Gon seemed to stir just a bit from behind her.

Shmi had taken her place back inbetween the two girls', and didn't seem to notice the ever furrowing brow of the Jedi Master that stood behind them. Something deeply troubled him and Padmé wasn't about to let this moment of worry slip. Very carefully, she turned in her seat and gently placed a loving hand upon his arm.

* * *

During the battle of wills, Qui-Gon felt another signature within the Force enter within the fray. Only it wasn't Force-sensitive; it felt normal and offered a feeling of gentle sympathy and loving worry. Quickly Qui-Gon pinpointed the source.

The Handmaiden Padmé.

As if echoing his thoughts, Obi-Wan's alert conscience confirmed the match and seemed to "lurch forward" from within Qui-Gon's protecting grasp.

"_NO!_" He screamed within the tiny compartment. "_Don't let it get her!_"

The Darkside felt the connection and soon found Padmé to be a likely candidate for its release. Together, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan created a shield around Padmé's spirit and forced the Dark waves away from her, convincing it to go elsewhere and not harm the young girl. The battle of wills increased in strength as the Master and Padawan team managed to turn the tide and save the handmaiden from a grisly fate.

Only it wasn't about to give up.

In a last second effort, it lashed out. It lashed out hard.

Through Obi-Wan did the Darkside send its never-ending waves out into the realm of the outside world.

This was what Qui-Gon wasn't prepared for. He could hear the echoes from the screaming crowd; not from the device that was in Obi-Wan's quarters, but coming from his own ears. They weren't cheers from an excited crowd.

They were screams of terror.

* * *

Padmé soon let go of Qui-Gon's arm as the last Podracer suddenly burst into flame as it crossed the finish line to begin the third and final lap; the remains the flaming racer scattering into the crowd of spectators. The whole third lap was nothing more then a display of fireballs and constant crashing. Only a small handful of racers died during the first lap of racing, but the rest were meeting their grisly end before the race could even finish.

Up and down the crowd were mixes of amusement and sheer terror as every racer, without warning, would suddenly burst into flame and explode soon thereafter without any apparent reason. She suddenly began to fear for the lives of the thousands of spectators should any of the racers make it back and explode into the crowd.

Especially should one happen to crash into the tower in which they sat.

Yané seemed to echo her friends fear and the two exchanged a knowing glance.

"Shmi," Padmé gently told the stiffened older woman next to her. "We have to move to a safer ground. We're not safe here."

Shmi's tear filled eyes met her gaze and nearly broke Padmé's heart. She was worried about her son. "I understand." Was all she said.

Together all three gently prodded Qui-Gon out of his dozing state—and Padmé instantly regretted it. The last of the racers soon began to near the finish line, Anakin in the lead. Qui-Gon's expression of well-kept composure soon melted away as the racers behind the young boy erupted in flame and explode. Shmi grabbed onto the Jedi Masters hand and squeezed. Qui-Gon looked into Padmé's staring features and mouthed Obi-Wan's name.

As if understanding, she turned as if to flee from this spectacle and race back to the ship but was soon caught by Qui-Gon's free hand and brought close to the two beating hearts that ached for a miracle; Padmé's being the third as she dug her face into Qui-Gon's poncho and wept without resistance.

Qui-Gon was thrown back against the pillar by the Force-shock that hit him as the racer behind Anakin finally exploded and careened into the wall. Anakin finished the race with much success and quickly exited from his pod should his happen to end with the same fate as the others.

Shoulders relaxing, a much needed feeling of relief flooded him and Qui-Gon soon held a weeping Padmé and Shmi closer against him for comfort.

It was finally over.

Everyone exited from their place in the watch tower and down onto the sand to an awaiting Anakin.

Except something troubled Qui-Gon as they raced towards the small shaken boy.

He couldn't feel Obi-Wan along the training bond.


	14. Chapter 12 Warning

Coruscant.

A large city-based planet.

Lanes of air-traffic.

Towering buildings.

Underworld glum.

A vast variety of species alike.

A stronghold.

A powerful sanctuary.

The Senate.

Powerful Senators.

A worthy Chancellor.

Also, the home of a hidden Sith Lord.

The very same who felt the vast disturbance among the Force. But not the good kind, nor the right.

The Darkside. It spoke to him. It told him that his chosen one was out there; battling a personal aggression and fear that would later play a role in the reemergence of the Sith. And so this powerful shadow waited. Waited until wave after wave of dark energy came to him and revealed that the person in which it came from was not an ordinary being.

Rather, a Jedi.

A mere Padawan.

_Good_, he thought. _When the time comes, I will send for you. _

And so he waits.

* * *

** Galactic HoloNet News **

**Vol. 541 53/36.9.7**

Mos Espa, Tatooine

_In shocking news, catastrophe strikes on the vast desert planet of Tatooine. Year after year this harsh desert wasteland is host to a series of thrilling yet illegal game of Podracing. Year after year respected riders and their pods are either lost in the canyon wall, or literally come crawling back to the finish line only hair breaths away of losing oneself._

_This year on the respected Boonta Eve, the widely witnessed Podrace claimed the most lives in the events history. Pod after Pod without warning or any reasonable explanation, spontaneously combusted and both racer and Pod were burned to ashes. Many spectators who witnessed the onslaught were either caught in the line of flying debris of Pod parts, while others just simple sat there enjoyed the show; all the while losing bets but still continuing to enjoy the show._

_Only one survivor was found among the wreckage; a human male who stumbled across the finish line and won first place just before his Pod, too, exploded with deadly rage._

_Esteemed local "gangster" Jabba the Hutt failed to comment on the recent event and no other member of his staff wished to comment._

_Boonta Eve will never be the same._

_Further investigation is still pending on what caused the many Pods to flame._

_j.a. bourne/GHN Reporter_


	15. Chapter 13 Departure

**From the Archived Journal of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn**

Tatooine

Late Afternoon

_Our departure was earlier then expected. _

_Quickly we collected our winnings, and it was then that I freed young Anakin from the life of slavery. Although it was heartbreaking for the young boy that I was unable to free his mother, she talked some understanding into him and soon he overcame his fear of not seeing her again._

_Her strength became his own._

Slighty long pause

_It is becoming extremely difficult to reach Obi-Wan through our training bond. Every attempt only leaves me grasping at air._

_It's as if his life force no longer exists._

_If that's the case…we shouldn't be here much longer. I sense something more is happening right now which is enough to tell me I must hurry._

**

* * *

****From the Private Diary of Handmaiden Padmé Naberrie**

Tatooine

Early Evening

_I cannot even begin to fathom what took place back at the racing circle._

_It was a disaster! It was unexpected! It was purely horrible!_

_And to think that little Anakin made it out in one piece…something else I cannot even being to fathom. _

_But the look in Master Jinn's eyes… I cannot even begin to explain what I saw. Not sadness but more of a deep concentration. He was so into whatever he was dealing with that his face seemed to have aged faster than time. It was the most disturbing sight I've seen apart from what was happening down below. Apart from some of the spectators fleeing while others stayed, what I witnessed I shall never forget._

_One thing I do know—Master Jinn wants to leave here as soon as possible. He is sending Jar Jar and myself along first—with our supplies and some winnings. Since we no longer require the usage of Tatooine currency, I have placed the many credits in a bag and left them in Shmi's bedroom, along with a note saying how grateful we are that her only son did his best and helped us in the end. _

_I could not even begin to comfort her with words that her only son was to be taken away and soon she would be all alone. But in my own mysterious way, I feel as if for a short time she has come to know the feeling of having a daughter…although I am much older than Anakin, I could tell that another more womanly touch around the small household was needed to keep her hopes up. I can also say the same about Master Jinn's presence. A tall, fatherly figure._

_It was like we were meant to be a family._

_But enough about that. Jar Jar and I leave very soon and that's more then enough reason to be away from this place. _

_I need to see Obi-Wan._

* * *

Bidding farewell to Shmi was the hardest thing Padmé had difficult dealing with. But with a simple smile of understanding and a hug of friendship and love—along with gift basket of Shmi's famous cookies—Padmé set off towards the long distance of sand with Jar Jar in tow, back to the Royal Starship. She was more anxious then she realized to see Obi-Wan again. She needed to speak to him about what happened to his master earlier and if he was able to shed some light on the situation. It was vital she knew, to understand what had changed and if it would affect his position in escorting them to Coruscant. She didn't know how it would, but she wasn't a Jedi so she had to know.

She hopped off her riding animal shortly before it stopped at the landing ramp and rushed inside the ship, intent on seeing the resting Padawan right away.

"Obi-Wan!" She called before she reached the doorway. "Obi-Wan! I need to talk to you about—" She stopped just in the doorway. He wasn't in his bed. In fact, he wasn't in the tiny room at all. Her heart sank for a few seconds. _He's probably getting something to eat_ _or perhaps he's in the cockpit with Ric_, she thought, quick to reassure herself. She was about to head in the direction of the cockpit when Panaka suddenly appeared and blocked her path.

"Padmé!" He had to plant his feet in place in order to stop himself from falling backward. "Have you seen Padawan Kenobi? Is he outside?"

This startled her. "N-No. I thought he was with you."

Panaka made a face. "Thens it worse then I thought. Where is Master Jinn?"

"He'll be here shortly. He sent Jar Jar and myself along first with the supplies. He and little Anakin will follow suit."

"Little Anakin?"

"A slave he freed. He's coming with us to Coruscant to be a Jedi."

Panaka frowned.

"Nevermind. Master Jinn will explain once he gets here. But now we have to find Obi-Wan!"

Their search ended quickly even before it began. Just then little Skywalker ran into the cockpit yelling that they take off immediately. Padmé peeked outside the landing ramp and saw Master Jinn in combat with an unknown warrior in back. She was stunned to see that this man in black had an unusually large lightsaber that lanced red. They seemed to be equal opponents, but somehow she knew that Qui-Gon wouldn't be able to hold on for long. A quick and angled kick to the jaw and Master Jinn was sent tumbling to the ground. She watched in horror as the black demon raised his weapon for the final blow—

Only she couldn't see. A large cloud of sand was swirling around the ground due to the rising of the ship, that she couldn't see what was going on down below. She rubbed her eyes free of sand—_THUMP!—_and was about to look up and help Master Jinn inside, thinking it was him and about to thank her lucky stars that she was all right—

—only it wasn't. Instead she found herself being lifted off the ground and staring into the most frightening pair of eyes she had ever seen. So mesmerizing and terrifying that for a moment she seemed to forget that his grip on her shirt was tightening, every squeeze was making her gasp for air. All she could do was stare—stare into yellow-red eyes that showed no mercy.

_SNAP-HISS! _A bright blue object ignited just behind her with enough light to illuminate her hand and arm that at the calling of his name from Panaka, Obi-Wan yelled and charged at the assailant, sending Padmé nearly tumbling out the ship with them. She watched with a new type of fear as Master and Padawan fought off the attacker before returning to the ship—and clutching onto a lifeless Obi-Wan as he slump limp to the floor in exhaustion.

Something was definitely wrong.


	16. Chapter 14 Arrival

They made it to Coruscant with parsecs to spare.

Immediately within comm range, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn transmitted an emergency medical beacon to the Jedi Temple. That and a Jedi escort. Upon landing on Coruscant, a team of medical droids along with two Jedi Padawans took lifeless Obi-Wan away from the Nubian group and boarded a ship bound for the Temple.

Handmaiden Padmé could only watch with utter helplessness as they took the "sleeping" Obi-Wan away from her. Falling into step beside her fellow handmaidens and the Queen, she ignored the chatter between Chancellor Palpatine and listened instead to the near whisper of Master Jinn talking to another of his title.

"Your Padawan…happened?"

"During the Podrace…unknown origins…Obi-Wan passed…"

"The Force? You mean he is…phecy…balance…"

She gave up once the small band started moving. She saw rather then felt Master Jinn move past her and stand next to Queen before boarding their transport and taking a seat next to the Chancellor. Padmé turned her head just enough in time to watch the ship that carried Obi-Wan be whisked away in the opposite direction. Eirtaé grabbed her hand and squeezed ever so gently. Padmé lowered her head to hide the tears that were building in her eyes. In response to her silent sobbing, Rabé grabbed her other hand and the three quietly hoped and prayed together. It was not like her, she knew, to feel this vulnerable. She suddenly felt empty without the presence of her Obi-Wan.

Their meeting had been fast. And their crush just as faster. She couldn't begin to understand nor believe why feelings like the ones she was experiencing now, came to her so easily without warning. What was the Jedi called it? The Will of the Force? The Beckoning of the Force? The Calling of the Force?

Perhaps the Destiny of the Force?

She was uncertain. Ahead in front, the Chancellor from Naboo was speaking about a topic with great importance to the Queen that Padmé knew she couldn't miss. She quickly wiped her eyes and made a vow that once the debacle of their predicament was presented to the Senate and she spared a moment, she would request a status report with the Jedi Council on Obi-Wan's condition. And if she were to be so bold as to request to see him in person with a couple handmaidens—under the instruction of the Queen to give her story cover—then she would.

If denied her second request…she would have to be patient. Master Jinn was to be heading back to the Temple once the debate in the Senate was presented. If she could just persuade him to allow her to go with him with another Handmaiden…


	17. Chapter 15 Encouragement

The speculation—or otherwise an uproaring debate—finally passed within the Senate.

Word had reached the delegation that the Nubian Palace and its inhabitants were now under the control of the Trade Federation.

Simply put; they seized the Palace.

It now belonged to them.

The Queen and her entourage, along with Chancellor Palpatine, retreated to his private office to discuss the matters at hand. He relayed to her about the upcoming election that threatened to take him off his seat as Chancellor and what it might mean for the Nubian people if the vote wins opposite of him. If he wins and runs for a second term, the crisis at Naboo would be dealt with swiftly within the blink of an eye. If he loses, Naboo would further be within the grip of despair and officially be dubbed "property" of the Trade Federation. Thus breaking the Queen from her throne of command permanently. One of the other candidates running against Palpatine was Senator Valorum. Palpatine informed Queen Amidala of his suspicions that Valorum was secretly under the thumb of the Trade Federation. Should he happen to win against Palpatine…

The Queen sighed heavily as she was left alone within her private quarters. The weight of the galaxy it seemed was leaning heavily into her at every turn. _Or perhaps it's my elaborate headdress, _she thought.

Her heart sank even deeper as another thought occurred to her. Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was still within his deep trance and still no word has been told of his current condition. If not for his desperate action, she would not be here and neither would her Handmaiden Padmé.

Ah, Padmé. The other 'maidens told her that she had eyes for the young man. But then again they all knew that he reminded her of someone that she knew before she came to the Palace.

Queen Amidala straightened her posture and ordered Captain Panaka to bring all her Handmaidens before her. She wasn't interested it seemed in the well being of her people and their future. Rather, she was more concerned about the person that allowed her to even _have_ a future.

"M'Lady," Rabé said as all of them entered the room. "You called for us?"

Queen Amidala took a moment to look at each and every one them. Carefully searching near-porcelain features for any signs of fear and exasperation. She found none and was pleased. Instead, she found confidence and sheer impatience. Whatever was about to happen, they wanted it to happen now. Her loyal young women were ready to follow her to the ends of the galaxy and back again.

She moved a step forward away from Coruscant's magnificent view and addressed all them. "I am aware that we barely escaped Naboo with our lives," her commanding tone nearly echoed in the lush room. "I am also aware that while we may be safe, our people are not. The Senate debate was but a demonstration of how the bureaucrats really care about their position; that should any problem concerning a world such as ours present a threat to them, they'd prefer to prolong it to heighten their status and increase their ego. Naboo, to them, is just another petty obstacle that will soon pass."

The Queen paused for a moment of reflection. None of the 'maidens spoke for they knew she wasn't finished.

"Should this continue to become an increasing debate, our stay here will be longer than anticipated. I for one would rather go back home and fight to free our people. But right now, it is just not possible," she made eye contact briefly with one 'maiden in particular. "Right now we need every person available to help us make our stand and fight for Naboo's freedom. We will trust in the Jedi's judgment to protect our little party while we remain here on Coruscant. And I would see to it that we tell them personally."

That 'maiden in particular stirred a bit.

The Queen acknowledged the others understanding with a slight nod. "And with that said, I propose we leave immediately to see the High Council and check on the status of a certain healing Padawan."

Her words struck a chord with the group for immediately they all looked at each other with relieved expressions and smiles of high hopes.

"If it wasn't for Padawan Kenobi's action back on Tatooine, none of us would be here. It is my deepest wish that the Council know this…along with Padawan Kenobi," she looked straight into Padmé's eyes. "Although I will not be the one to tell him. We owe him a greater debt then he will ever know. The least the Jedi can do is be around until our home crisis is solved."

With that she beckoned Captain Panaka and Master Jinn into the room. After respectfully requesting why she wanted to be escorted to the Temple, Master Jinn soon got into contact with Master Yoda and Master Windu and relayed her wishes. Within seconds her request was granted and a slightly agitated Qui-Gon—nearly walking side by side with a very nervous and excited Padmé—was accompanying the Queen's entourage to the towering Jedi Temple.

Little Anakin and clumsy Jar-Jar weren't too far behind; Qui-Gon had some unfinished business with the Council that needed to be discussed.


	18. Chapter 16 Meditation

Qui-Gon didn't agree on being away from his Padawan. Especially when it was hinted that Obi-Wan's stasis went beyond his mentality—whatever had happened back on Tatooine had also affected him physically.

Which would explain his comatose state.

Qui-Gon on the other hand wasn't feeling too keen himself.

The real heaviness of the forced-open bond between himself and Obi-Wan didn't take its toll until the Senate debate. If anything he had expected to fall victim to whatever had "plagued" Obi-Wan. Thus having Qui-Gon be surrounded by Jedi Healers instead of his Padawan.

And he was prepared to do jus that.

Obi-Wan saved his life.

**From the Archived Journal of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn**

_I have never felt so drained of energy._

_After the uproar that echoed among the Senators, I chose to retire to an empty briefing room to meditate while the Queen consorted with the Chancellor. There…I surrendered myself to the Will of the Force._

**(Short pause)**

_I scarcely remember that events that took place on Tatooine. Although it was only hours before, it feels to me as if a lifetime has passed._

_I need to seek further council with Master Yoda and Master Windu. If all that had been told to me is true, that Obi-Wan—_

**(Unidentified sound in background)**

_Tell Her Highness I will be there shortly._

**(Another unidentified noise)**

_It seems the Queen has requested my presence at this untimely moment. My only feeling is the same as her own—that she is concerned about Obi-Wan._

Qui-Gon turned off the recorder before any more unwanted thoughts were voiced. Something this personal was only to be known between himself and the High Council.

Nobody else was supposed to know. Not the Queen of Naboo or her trusted Handmaidens. Even as far as the Chancellor was concerned, no deep matters of the Jedi will ever be made his business.

…not even Obi-Wan was allowed to know.

A sudden thought struck him as he concentrated on regaining his strength back; Handmaiden Padmé. He remembered the sheer intensity of the young lady being a target of the Darkside that nearly drove both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan into a protective stare-of-mind.

This sent him nearly at a run out of the room. A talk with Yoda and Mace was now considered mandatory. They had to know what Obi-Wan did and why.


	19. Chapter 17 Jedi Temple

The Temple was indeed a sight to behold

Vast gleaming white towers that nearly stretched into the heavens and stood tall amidst the hustle and bustle of over-crowded Coruscant.

The Chancellor's personal shuttle docked nearly on the top of one of the towers, and everyone on board were immediately greeted by members of the High Council. Unfortunately, to Qui-Gon's dismay, Master Yoda was not present.

Master Windu bowed as the Queen approached; flanked by her handmaidens and royal security. "Queen Amidala," his deep voice rang clear. "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. Welcome to the Jedi Temple."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." She replied in the same deep tone. "Our visit here will not interfere with anything I fear we may be interrupting."

He nodded in compliance. "As is not the case, Your Highness. I understand your wanting to see Padawan Kenobi is one of great importance—so we won't delay."

Qui-Gon felt rather than saw the hidden excitement the Handmaidens radiated through the Force. No doubt Master Windu and the rest of the Council sensed it as well; the darker Jedi did he gave no hint. Qui-Gon's perception was mainly focused on Padmé, who did her best to keep her eyes from wandering. He saw one of the other girls take her hand in comfort and that was enough it seemed to calm her down.

They began to walk the considerable distance to the medical wing.

"The Temple is more impressive in reality than words," Queen Amidala spoke to Mace. "The Chancellor speaks of this place with the up most esteem."

"For generations Jedi of many species are trained inside this very place. And we will continue to do so for generations more."

"I wonder how many from Naboo are being trained here," she mused.

"Fifteen to be exact," Master Mundi spoke. "Two are Jedi Masters, five are Padawans about to be Knighted, and the rest are Younglings of all ages."

No sooner had he spoken, a small handful of energy-filled younglings approached the group, possibly for a better look. Perhaps in awe, Qui-Gon wondered, for so many members of the Council surrounded the Temple's visitors. But as soon as the smallest tried to hide behind—or rather underneath—the Queen's large black gown, he thought otherwise.

Apparently the Queen adored children for she allowed the little one behind her when the rest stopped short upon seeing the Jedi Masters'.

Mace was the first to respond when he reached behind her to grab the little one. "I apologize Your Highness—"

"No need, Master Windu." Gently she grasped the youngling by the shoulders to keep him from moving. Then with a hint of a smile to the children, "Hello young ones."

"Hello!" They replied in unison.

"Children, where is your caretaker?"

Two more younglings joined the group, followed closely behind by a female Padawan. She stopped when she saw the High Council and quickly bowed. "Masters! I very sincerely apologize—I was looking for Youngling Dev."

This made the children giggle.

Mace indicated with his eyes where he was and as if on cue, Youngling Dev peeked around Queen Amidala's black dress, grinning with pleasure.

The brunette Padawan placed her hands on her hips in frustration. "Devlin Coda! You gave me quite a scare young man."

Queen Amidala gently motioned the little boy forward and soon he was within the eager Padawan's arms. She bowed again and so did the children. "I apologize for young Dev's actions and my lack of manners. I am Padawan Caretaker Shan."

"Queen Amidala."

Padawan Shan bowed again. "Your Grace."

Queen Amidala turned to Mace. "Master Windu, if I may be so bold…"

He nodded. "Anything."

"I would like to offer Padawan Shan the assistance of two of my handmaidens to help with the children."

The double-braided Padawan smiled. Her relief echoed through the Force as one of Mace's brow arched in speculation. He then turned to Shan. "Where is your guardian?"

Then the relief drifted as did her smile. "She is looking after Padawan Kenobi. I offered to take over with the children while she tended to his care."

He seemed unsatisfied. "Queen Amidala—"

"I insist," she gently persisted. "She is just as distraught as we are concerning Padawan Kenobi's well-being. A little more help is all I offer to lighten her situation."

Qui-Gon looked directly as Shan and for a moment a silent "conversation" passed between them. Though her tone suggested that Obi-Wan had gotten worse, it was quite the opposite. She was merely afraid a reprimand was to occur since she took charge of the children instead of her guardian. He assured her through the Force that that was not the case since she didn't do anything wrong.

Only that she kept a better eye on the children.

**

* * *

From the Archived Journal of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn **

_I am still skeptical about this whole affair. __Although I am standing just outside Obi-Wan's room, I still cannot sense him through our bond._

**(Slight pause)**

_I am deeply troubled by the way he appears. Already I am having second thoughts about allowing him to continue this mission with me._

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan through the doorway, feeling somewhat helpless and a bit confused. His earlier moment of being slightly ill had passed, which finally allowed the elder man to think. 

Something was happening and he was having difficulty understanding it. But deep down, just from looking at his resting Padawan, he didn't want to accept it. He knew it couldn't be true. Even if it was, why was Obi-Wan lying there in a near-comatose state of mind instead of standing next to his master?

The Force worked in mysterious ways. This Qui-Gon knew.

"How is he?" Queen Amidala asked as she approached to stand next to him.

"Fairing."

They shared a moment of silence as they watched a peaceful Obi-Wan sleep, his chest rising and falling.

"I cannot even begin to explain what happened back in the ship," she told him. "Everything electrical started to malfunction, and Eirtaé claims she heard a terrified scream. I never could have imagined it came from your Padawan."

He turned to find her looking at him.

"Captain Panaka searched the whole ship and couldn't find him. Your Padawan finally emerged when you fell under attack and Padmé's life was threatened," she allowed her words to linger before proceeding. "In the end, she saved our lives and rescued one of our own."

She looked back at Obi-Wan. "The least we could do was come to see him."

For the first time in his life, Qui-Gon had nothing to say. Her words were genuine and sincere, which touched him in a way he could not begin to fathom. Obi-Wan did indeed save their lives and by allowing the Queen to come and check on her rescuer…

He needed more time to think everything over.

"Is anyone allowed to see him?" A soft voice asked.

Padmé soon joined them in the tiny hallway. Her eyes glistened against the deep violet handmaiden ensemble she wore. She was addressing Qui-Gon, not the Queen.

He stirred slightly before answering. "Maiden Padmé—"

"Yes, he is." Jedi Maiden Ivory interrupted. She smiled sweetly at both Padmé and the Queen. Not yet granted the title of Healer, Jedi Maiden Ivory was assigned the duty of looking after Padawan Kenobi, as was Maiden Lyn who wasn't present. "Allowed to accept visitors, I mean."

The young 'maidens eyes grew hopeful and she once again looked at Qui-Gon for permission.

Then his comlink beeped.

He quietly excused himself, as did Maiden Ivory, and he headed off to the Council Room. He had to tell them why he managed to free young Anakin Skywalker from slavery on Tatooine. Maiden Ivory had to check on Maiden Lyn; Lyn always got lost in the medical storage room and Ivory had to make sure her friend and apprentice was all right.

* * *

When the two were finally alone, the Queen let out a more dramatic sigh then intended. "I'm so glad that's over with!" The two shared a moment of smiles and series of giggles. "Any more charade of acting serious just to gain sympathy, and I'm sure I would've bored myself to tears!" 

Padmé couldn't have agreed more. "You're doing a wonderful job, Sabé. I couldn't ask for more."

Sabé—under the guise as the Queen—indicated her chin at Obi-Wan. "You think he can hear us?"

It was Padmé's turn to sigh. "I don't know. Did Master Jinn say anything?"

Sabé shook her head. "From the look of thinks, probably not. You better make use of your time before we leave."

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Padawan Shan that after I saw Obi-Wan I would locate Padawan Crys for her."


	20. Chapter 18 Moment

Sabé left Padmé alone.

She slowly approached the foot of Obi-Wan's cot, and allowed a few stray tears to escape from her eyes. "You saved my life," she nearly whispered. "I never had the chance to thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

She paused as she became lost within herself. "When I close my eyes, I can still see those yellow orbs staring back at me. It's frightening, really. The power of his grip as he grabbed hold of my tunic and lifted me off the ground…I was terrified! Immediately I thought of several different ways in which he could hurt me." Padmé sat down in a chair when the heaviness of remembering made her feel weak.

"It was almost as if my thoughts were never my own. More of like…he was placing those thoughts in my head. Taunting me in ways I couldn't even begin to imagine." She let out a heavy sigh. It bothered her slightly retelling the tale…but on another level, she felt relieved. Perhaps it was because she was telling Obi-Wan, perhaps not. Whatever the reason, it made her feel better. "Then you came Obi-Wan. You saved me from his grip and chased him out. You helped Master Jinn defeat that yellow-eyed monster and allowed us to escape with no casualties." She thought those last words over. "No casualties… Except when the both of you came back inside, you immediately collapsed. It was almost like you used the last of your strength."

A nervous laugh escaped her. Using her sleeve she wiped her eyes. "Listen to me. I'm telling you things you already know," she glanced at him. "What I wouldn't give for you to open your eyes…to say my name…tell me everything will be all right. Come back to us, Obi-Wan. We need you."

She finally stood and walked to the side of his cot, placing a loving hand on his arm. "I need you."

A kiss to his lips…and suddenly she felt like dying. His skin was cold, lips and all. How unusual, if not a bit unnatural. But not uncommon. Something happened to Obi-Wan that had yet to be explained. She had a pretty strong feeling that it had something to do with the Boonta Eve Podrace. There was a connection, she was sure of it.

"Rest well, my love." She whispered in his ear. They wouldn't be returning to Naboo anytime soon, which would give Padmé plenty of time to come see him. "I'll come by again tomorrow and give you your morning kiss."

One more kiss to his lips, another fresh waves of tears. Padmé quickly left before the situation became harder to bear.

* * *

The Force stirred in the room.

The earlier light was nowhere to be found.

The Force was displeased.

A gentle kiss—two, it recalled—was enough for the Force to slowly wake from its slumber.

The beginning was here.

Obi-Wan's hand twitched.


	21. Chapter 19 Time

Three weeks had passed.

Anakin Skywalker was not granted to become a Padawan Learner; the Council recited their reasons and quickly Qui-Gon became overwhelmed. The elder Jedi took his time accepting the decision while he escorted the Queen and her entourage when they wanted to leave the Senate guesthouse.

It was one of the only other ways he knew how to deal with his frustration.

He just never imagined it was taking this long.

Obi-Wan woke the morning after Padmé had seen him; he had no recollection of anything that had happened before he collapsed. A very relieved Padmé was happy to hear of it; he didn't need to remember anything disturbing while he healed.

But healing he didn't need. All the cuts, bruises…gone. By the third day he was already on his feet and walking around the Temple showing no evidence of former weakness.

The Handmaidens' visited the Temple more often. With not much else to do, they offered their services whenever they could. Some helped Padawans' Shan and Crys with the younglings and catching up their hustle and bustle of energy, and the rest offered their services in the infirmary. Jedi Maidens Ivory and Lyn were always appreciative with the extra hands.

The Council did not interfere since the young women were guests. Qui-Gon grew ever the more uncomfortable concerning Obi-Wan's relationship with Handmaiden Padmé. Yet he knew he could ruin his Padawan's moment of happiness…it was good to see Obi-Wan smile again.

The Force shimmered in Obi-Wan whenever Padmé came to see him. Her presence sparked a fire that left traces wherever they walked. A few Jedi that were strong in the Force even sensed this. Master Yoda was able to walk the exact path the young couple took…which all ended in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where after a time—a very long time—they would part ways.

Yoda allowed the couple the freedom. Against Qui-Gon's wishes, Obi-Wan didn't participate in any Temple activity—more of like he was forbidden to do so. Yoda and the rest of the Council knew what this meant, but the Will of the Force wouldn't permit them to interfere.

And interfere they did not.

Yoda sat, or rather crouched, on a rock in the far corner of the Fountain Room. He completely surrendered himself to the Force and fell into a meditative state. Across the large waterfall on a bench sat Padawan Kenobi and Handmaiden Naberrie. He used the Force to shield himself from the couple, so as not to alert Kenobi to his presence.

Their attachment was vital.

Yoda counseled Qui-Gon on this many times throughout the past weeks. He had yet to convince the stubborn man that if Obi-Wan were not in a calm state of mind…nobody wanted a reoccurrence like Tatooine. Such a catastrophe to occur in the Temple would mean the possible end of the Jedi. Something Master Yoda didn't want to happen.

And happen it would not if things continued peacefully.

Padmé's laughter echoed towards Yoda, and he couldn't help but to smile. Younglings laughed and played all day, as did the many teenage Jedi, but none ever laughed as did the young lady sitting next to a flustered Obi-Wan. The sight was calming, really. He himself hadn't smiled in a long time. A moment like this he wouldn't allow to pass unnoticed; with the reemergence of the Sith and Obi-Wan's rapid healing, a smile and living in the moment was called for.

But even Yoda bared one thing in mind.

Kenobi would soon make a choice that was vital to fulfilling his destiny. Whether it be Padmé pulling him from one end or Qui-Gon on the other, the choice was Obi-Wan's alone.

There was no third option. Every Jedi knew this.

His smile faded as he fell back into his meditative state, sitting on the rock and enjoying the afternoon.


	22. Chapter 20 Feelings

As they entered their fifth week "visiting" Coruscant, Queen Amidala was already becoming restless. Nothing had progressed in the Senate and the frustration was felt throughout. She was pleased her handmaidens' services were put to good use; Padawan's Shan and Crys were always grateful for the extra help with dealing with the younglings, and Jedi Maidens' Ivory and Lyn were always very appreciative for the extra help in the infirmary.

All of that changed an hour after second meal.

Captain Panaka and Master Windu entered the suite the Queen was offered when they came to Coruscant a month before. Both her and Palpatine were celebrating his victory of winning his second reelection. Apparently there was more good news.

"A garbled message was received from Naboo," the nearly excited Captain said. "A group of soldiers managed to take back the Palace."

Word had reached the people of Naboo about Obi-Wan's misfortune in the hangar bay; it was enough motivation it seemed for them to build a strong resistance and take back the Palace. The men of Naboo were known for their honor and strength, and when they learned how far a Jedi would go for their Queen they bound together and planned for the retaking of the Royal Palace.

There was a fire in Panaka's eyes that was unmistakable. For too long there hadn't been any action for him to partake in. He almost wished he stayed behind to help the resistance. Queen Amidala knew this, too. Panaka would rather be on his feet putting his skills to good use rather than sitting and waiting for something to fall in his lap.

There was also something that glistened in the Queen's eyes that told Panaka she was in deep thought.

"That's wonderful news!" Palpatine exclaimed. "A fine victory for Naboo."

"How long ago was this message received?" Amidala asked.

"Shortly after second meal," Mace replied. "The slicers at the Temple spent the rest of the hour unscrambling it."

She stared at him.

"The Palace was taken back almost three days ago," Panaka spoke. "The battle was intense, but they won with few casualties."

She nodded after a moment. "I've made up my mind. Call all my handmaidens' and tell them I wish to see them one hour before evening meal. It's important."

Panaka and Mace bowed. "It will be done." They both left, Panaka nearly in a trot as things finally started to look up.

Palpatine was quick with catching on what happened between them. "Surely Your Majesty there is no need for an emergency meeting regarding the Palace. Just a few simple words saying it is now within our grasp is enough."

"I wish it _were_ that simple, Chancellor." She looked him straight in the eye. "Our stay here has been long enough."

**

* * *

****From the Private Diary of Handmaiden Padmé Naberrie**

_I couldn't be any happier._

_Obi-Wan and I are connecting in ways…oh how to describe it! These past weeks have brought me nothing but joy. The many hours we would spend together just talking. The many times we laughed together._

_Our private time. Where under Coruscant's sunset we would sit out together and watch the sky turn dark until the stars appeared. So many romantic moments…_

_Our serious time. Where if the problems in the Senate were still not resolved, our stay here became extended. I must've talked Obi-Wan's ear off about how the ongoing elections was affecting our situation and that day by day the delegates swiftly dismiss our ongoing crisis. It's as if Naboo means nothing to them. As if their neighbors cry for help is but a small one._

_The Republic is crumbling. I know it._

_Whenever I feel blue like this, Obi-Wan always knows how to cheer me up. Just the other day, he balanced many empty food trays using the Force while whistling a popular Coruscant tune. The sight was hilarious, not to mention that he did it with a spoon stuck to his nose. It went well until a few fellow students caught him in the act and everything fell to the floor with a loud clatter.He grabbed my hand and we fled the hall. Oh, the looks on their faces when they were stuck cleaning the mess!_

_Obi-Wan is so vibrant. Not that many people know this. Once you get past his stuck-up personality, he really is a sweet and wonderful human being._

_I almost don't want to leave here._

_Once this issue concerning Naboo is over…I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Obi-Wan behind._

_I…I love him._

_I love him._

_He had made me so happy, I don't want to leave this all behind. None of it. Our best memories were created here, in the Temple._

_Like our first kiss…_


	23. Chapter 21 Bliss

**From the Archived Journal of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Jedi Temple**

**Private Quarters**

_How long has it been since my last entry? No matter. I do not wish to dwell in the past, and yet I cannot help but to become curious about it._

_I remember being concerned about Padmé. I watched her head off to Mos Espa alone. No matter how much I wanted to go, I couldn't. I was still sick. Some type of poison flowed though my bloodstream and made me weak. Not to mention my injuries. I suffered at the hands of the Federation when I became completely surrounded. My skills were put to the test and I barely came out of it with my life._

_I also remember part of the ridiculous Pod Race. Such a sport was partially entertaining to say the least._

**(Long pause)**

_I have to recollection after that._

_None whatsoever._

_The next thing I knew, I was wide awake on a cot in the infirmary back in the Temple. At first I thought I was dreaming. How did I get here? When did I get here? What happened to me to make me end up being here? How much time had passed? The wall chrono indicated it was still just after dark. I became confused._

_Doesn't that normally happen in a dream?_

_I looked around for any clues. My lightsaber, my tunic that may be torn or burned, my pants…anything! Any clue to hint at how I got here. _

_Then I saw her. Asleep on a cot wrapped in a large red-orange blanket._

_Padmé. My Padmé._

_Her sweet scent invaded my senses the moment I laid eyes on her._

_I sat up. I was surprised I had the energy to do so. I softly called her name, careful not to be too loud. If Maidens Ivory or Lyn were nearby I knew I'd be in trouble. Especially with Maiden Lyn, she giggles a lot whenever she's around me…I never could figure out why, though._

_She stirred and I called out to her again. _

_Within a flash she was up and into my arms the moment she realized I was awake. Her hands examined every bit of skin that was previously injured. My arms, my chest, my legs… She caressed my face and told me my fever was gone. I just stared at her._

_And stared. Even amidst the darkness her face shined brightly. She was indeed a sight to behold. She stayed here all night until I awoke. What does that tell me?_

_She loves me. She cares for me. _

_I am grateful._

_So grateful, I slowly began to cry. It was an odd feeling since I cannot recall the last time I cried. I mean really cried. She smiled and wiped away my tears with her thumbs. 'Why you crying?' She asked me. I simply told her that she made me the most happiest Padawan in the universe. I couldn't help but to laugh at my answer, but it was true._

_Then it happened._

_It was so sudden, so unexpected. I didn't care. The moment called and we answered._

_Our first kiss._


End file.
